Sasuke's Reaction to NaruSasu
by Wils-kun
Summary: When surfing the net, Sasuke finds a picture that questions his "semeiness". How would Sasuke prove that he is 100% seme? SasuNaru; a bit of Sakura bashing. One-shot.


**Wils-kun - *just waking up* I hate my life. Why do I have to host that bitch's account? Well whatever, might as well get this over with. Hello you yaoi fan girls, I'm Wils-kun one of my Master's (or Bitch's) four personality, I'm the lazy tomboy.**

**Dia-neechan – *glomps Wils-kun from behind* And I'm the violent (and slightly perverted) one.**

**Wils-kun - *freaks out* Dia-neechan, why in the hell are you here?**

**Dia-neechan – To help you with the disclaimer of course. Now shut your damn mouth and let me do my good deed of the year. DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER MASTER DOSEN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS THAT HONOR.**

**Wils-kun - *says under breath* Crazy bitch. Anyway on with the warnings. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI, SHONEN-AI, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND FOUL LANGUAGE. Now that we got that done can I please go to sleep?**

**Dia-neechan – You lazy he-she! It's nearly noon how about you do something with your pathetic life?**

**Wils-kun - *already asleep***

**Dia-neechan – Ugh, I give up. Enjoy the fanfic, you yaoi freaks. *goes off to wreck havoc and steal candy from babies***

Sasuke's Reaction to NaruSasu

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. Sasuke was waiting for his team on the bridge they usually meet at. Sasuke always arrived early and he knew the pink stalker, the blonde dobe, and the lazy pervert wouldn't arrive until much later so to pass the time he decided to surf the net on his new laptop*. As he was mindlessly going through some Naruto fan art** on some weird website called deviant art, Sasuke came across a well peculiar picture.

When Sakura finally arrived twenty minutes later she found Sasuke sitting on the ground staring at his computer screen with what looked like shock on his face. 'I've never seen Sasuke-kun like this before,' Sakura thought. 'I wonder what's up.' Sakura walked up to Sasuke and sat down next to him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. "What's wrong? You seem to be out of it today and that's so not like you."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but after a moment Sasuke slowly said, "What … in … the hell … is this?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side trying, unsuccessfully, to seem cute. "What is what, Sasuke-kun?"

Again Sasuke said nothing, he just pointed at the computer screen. Sakura looked at the screen and gasped at what she saw. On the computer screen was a picture of a blushing uke-ish Sasuke sprawled underneath a smirking seme-ish Naruto who had his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt. It was probably the weirdest and disturbing thing Sakura (and Sasuke) ever saw.

'There's no way Sasuke-kun is gay and will willingly let someone like _Naruto_ touch him like that,' Sakura thought. She looked at Sasuke who was still in a state of shock. 'Poor Sasuke. He must be scared for life.' Sakura hesitantly placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun …"

Just then Naruto walked over with his usual stupid grin on his face. "Hello, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme," he greeted.

Naruto's arrival got Sasuke of whatever trance he was in. He turned to glare at his blonde best friend. "What in the hell is the meaning of this dobe?" Sasuke uncharacteristically yelled.

Of course Naruto snapped. "Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto yelled back. "And what are you talking about, anyway?"

Sasuke shoved the laptop to Naruto. "What is the meaning of this, dobe?"

Naruto stared at the picture for about five minutes, then Sasuke, then back at the picture. "Sasuke," Naruto finally said.

"What?" Sasuke sneered still frustrated.

Naruto tilted his head to the side like Sakura did before but thousands time more cuter. "Why are we making out?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sasuke, once again, screamed. "I didn't draw this mess. And why in the hell am I the fucking uke?"

Naruto and Sakura raised an eyebrow. That's what Sasuke is so upset about, him being uke? … Wow.

"I mean seriously," Sasuke continued ranting. "I'm taller, older, and more muscular then Naruto. Naruto is also more girly then me with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and a voice too high-pitched to be a boy's***. I am obviously the seme while Naruto is the uke."

Naruto snarled. There's no way he's going to let Sasuke basically call him a girl right in front of him. "Watch it, teme," Naruto threatened. "And why in the hell do you think I'll be submissive to you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Please, dobe. I can get you underneath me moaning for more," he said seductively.

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed at the way Sasuke bluntly (and seductively) said that. "Y-Ya wanna b-bet, teme," Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Fine then how about you go over to my house after training?"

Naruto hesitated. Did he really want to go over to Sasuke's house? There was no telling what the bastard will do to him. 'But there is no way I'm going to back down from this challenge,' Naruto thought with newfound determination. "Fine," he answered.

Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke. 'Wait, what in the hell is happening here!'

~The Next Day~

"Hello, students," Kakashi greeted Sasuke and Sakura. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to save a village from a monster weasel," Kakashi looked around and noticed the absence of a particular blonde. "Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked knowingly. "Oh, Naruto had to stay home, he was too … sore to come train today****."

Sakura blushed uncontrollably. It seems like Sasuke won his bet.

Owari

***Don't ask me why Sasuke brought his laptop.**

****Sasuke looks at Naruto fan art? Who would've known?**

*****I just recently found out Naruto is played by a girl.**

******I think we all know what Sasuke did to our little Naru-chan.**

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
